L'interview
by Midwintertears
Summary: Traduction de "The interview" de Page of Cups. Il y a quelques choses que Ron a oublié de dire à Hermione quand il lui a demandé de l'épouser…


**Auteur**: Page of Cups

**Traductrice:** Midwintertears

**Titre**: L'interview

**Titre original en anglais** : The interview

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Avertissement: **slash & lime

Voici une fic que j'avais lue il y a longtemps, et que j'ai relue dernièrement. J'ai eu envie de la traduire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><strong>L'interview <strong>

-Prologue-

Hermione Granger n'était en aucun cas une idiote. Ainsi donc, quand elle rentra chez elle le soir, découvrant un appartement sombre, les effets personnels de son fiancé empaquetés sur le pas de la porte, et ledit fiancé en pleine observation intensive de ses propres mains dans le salon, elle comprit que quelque chose allait de travers. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever son manteau avant de s'assoir à ses côtés dans le divan et effleura de ses doigts un de ses poignets. Il émit un léger sursaut et ses yeux se levèrent brièvement avant de se reposer sur ses mains, et Hermione sut que les choses allaient de mal en pis.

—Ron...? Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi tes affaires sont-elles sur le seuil?

Il soupira.

—Je ne peux plus faire ça. Je ne peux …Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose et je ne sais pas comment le faire.

Hermione prit une profonde respiration, qu'elle retint durant une seconde, et expira.

—Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Que ne peux-tu plus faire?

Ron soupira à nouveau. Ses mains s'agitèrent quelque peu.

—Je ne peux plus t'épouser.

Elle sentit sa respiration se coincer dans sa gorge. Il y avait bien un millier de choses qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là —un millier de choses qu'elle aurait voulu dire. Après ce qu'ils avaient traversé pour en arriver là…après les disputes à propos des Elfes de Maison et des Horcruxes…après Lavande Brown et Viktor Krum…toute cette anxiété pour…ça ? Ils étaient supposés se marier, ils étaient supposés s'aimer. Il y avait un millier de chose qu'Hermione ressentait à ce moment-là, mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire fut…

—C'était quoi ça?

Un autre soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Ron. Il s'affaissa devant elle et se mit à triturer la saleté sous ses ongles.

—Je suis désolé. Je...Bon sang, Hermione, ne me force pas à répéter.

Elle chassa précipitamment une mèche de cheveux de son visage et essuya ses joues, malgré le fait qu'elle ne pleurait pas encore.

—Que...Je veux dire...Tu ne peux pas...m'épouser?

Il opina.

—Je croyais que je pourrais, mais...

—Mais quoi?

—Mais ce ne serait pas honnête. Pour aucun de nous deux. Je ne peux pas continuer à prétendre que j'en ai envie alors que ce n'est plus le cas depuis longtemps.

Cette fois, Hermione fut au bord des larmes alors que sa respiration se bloquait à nouveau dans sa gorge.

—Depuis combien de temps?

Ron détourna le regard de ses mains, détourna le regard d'Hermione, ainsi tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était l'arrière de sa tête. Il soupira pour la quatrième fois et haussa les épaules.

—Depuis avant que nous sortions ensemble, en réalité.

—Depuis avant... Ça n'a aucun sens, Ron.

Il soupira encore. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se tourna cette fois vers elle pour la regarder —vraiment la regarder. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

—Je sais que tu vas probablement me haïr, et tu as tous les droits de devenir dingue. C'est pourquoi je m'en vais. Je voulais juste te le dire en face. Tu le mérites bien, n'est-ce pas?

—Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre si ce que tu essayes de me dire est que tu ne veux plus m'épouser ou que tu ne veux plus jamais sortir avec moi.

Il opina à nouveau.

—J'ai eu envie de sortir avec toi. J'en ai eu envie pendant des siècles, mais avant que nous commencions…Je croyais que ça s'en irait, mais c'est resté, et je ne peux pas…

—Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

—Je suis gay, Hermione. Je...J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, et je ne peux pas occulter ça, et donc, je ne trouve pas honnête de t'épouser.

Hermione ne sut pas quelle partie elle voulait commenter en premier lieu. Ses émotions commençaient à la dépasser. Dans cette situation non-hermionienne, elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle. Scrutant un point au-delà de la tête de Ron, elle passa en revue les mots qu'il venait de prononcer dans sa tête, et essaya d'avoir une approche systématique.

—Depuis quand es-tu gay?

Il haussa les épaules.

—Depuis que je suis attiré par les mecs, je suppose.

—Et tu n'es pas...tu n'es pas amoureux de moi? demanda-t-elle en prenant la précaution de contrôler sa voix, décidée à ne pas poser de jugement avant de comprendre vraiment de quoi il retournait. Ron répondit d'un signe de tête, tu es amoureux de…quelqu'un d'autre?

Il acquiesça.

—D'un autre garçon?

Il opina encore.

Les quois, les comments et les pourquois de la situation attiraient son attention. Une partie d'Hermione voulait hurler que Ron était un petit ami abominable, voir pire que ça, et une horrible personne en général pour être sorti avec elle pendant un an et à présent lui assener cette chose, mais d'un autre côté…

Hermione Granger n'était certainement pas quelqu'un d'irréfléchi. Bien entendu, on l'avait connue hautement émotive et attaquant Ron d'une nuée d'oiseau quand il faisait quelque chose de stupide, mais il ne s'agissait pas de Lavander Brown. Ce qui ressemblait à Ron, c'était de refouler quelque chose le plus longtemps possible en espérant que ça partirait tout seul, et normalement Hermione se mettait en colère et le faisait souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime qu'il se soit assez repenti, mais il était assis là, maintenant, et était en train de lui avouer. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de déballer ce qui le torturait. Hermione avait l'habitude de comprendre tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas. Bien que fâchée, pouvait-elle vraiment le laisser tomber alors qu'il avait essayé d'être franc avec elle? Alors que finalement, après toutes ces années et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec Harry, pour la première fois il osait se confier?

Autant elle brûlait de lui envoyer une horde d'oiseaux, elle savait que cela n'aboutirait à rien —ils n'allaient plus se marier ni rien— elle devait être une amie avant tout. Elle ne pouvait lui tourner le dos quand il, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, mettait en mots ses peurs et ses insécurités de manière directe et sans pour autant crier. Hermione savait que cela lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts de lui avouer, elle était même surprise (et peut-être un peu impressionnée), car elle savait que qui que soit le garçon dont Ron était amoureux, cela devait être un sentiment profond, s'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de l'ignorer.

Qui que soit le garçon dont il…

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent grands.

—Ron?

—...Ouais?

—Est-ce que c'est Harry?

Ron se mit alors à rire. Hermione se renfrogna.

—Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron.

—Si, ça l'est.

—Alors, est-ce que c'est lui?

—Non. Ce n'est pas Harry. Bien que c'aurait pu être possible, mais ce n'est pas Harry.

—Alors, qui est-ce?

Ron hésita.

—Je…J'ai pas vraiment envie de le dire.

—Ron, tu m'as demandée en mariage il y a deux mois, et maintenant tu me dis que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre depuis avant le début de notre relation. Je pense que je me montre terriblement compréhensive. J'aurais pu simplement t'envoyer un sort, tu sais ? Aussi, je pense mériter une explication complète!

Il soupira encore. Le sourire de la seconde précédente avait disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

—Tu ne comprendrais pas.

—Alors fais en sorte que je comprenne.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Hermione roula des yeux.

—Désolée, Ron, je n'ai pas bien compris.

Il releva la tête un peu et prit une profonde respiration.

—Draco.

Hermione manqua de tomber du divan.

—Malfoy?

—Il y a un autre Draco dont j'ignorerais l'existence?

—Quoi? Mais, je ne compr...

—Ça j'te l'avais dit que tu ne comprendrais pas!

—Mais...tu n'as rien expliqué…comment ? Et _pourquoi ?_

—...on est sortis ensemble.

—Tu es sorti avec lui?

—Ouais, en quelque sorte.

—Quand?

—En septième année.

—En septième...Mais Ron, nous n'étions pas à Poudlard en septième année! Nous cherchions les Horcruxes avec Harry, tu t'en souviens ?

—Ouais, je m'en souviens.

Il marqua une pause et jeta un regard au plafond. Il soupira à nouveau et ferma les yeux.

—Mais tu te rappelleras que je n'ai pas été avec vous tout le temps, n'est-ce pas? Je me suis disputé avec Harry et je suis parti.

—Exact, mais...Tu as été à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, non? Tu n'as pas été à Poudlard?

Ron émit un faible rire, pathétique et nerveux.

—C'est ce que je vous ai raconté, ouais, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé.

C'était comme si l'univers entier d'Hermione s'écroulait à cette assertion. Il y eu un lourd silence pendant lequel Hermione tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ce qui se passait dans sa tête alors qu'elle émettait de longues respirations saccadées. Il y avait trop de chose qu'elle aurait voulu savoir mais elle était incapable de formuler ces questions, c'est pourquoi ce fut Ron qui reprit la parole:

—Je m'inquiétais pour Ginny. Tu te souviens qu'on venait juste d'entendre Dean Thomas avec les gobelins? Les Carrow étaient à Poudlard. Ainsi que Rogue, dont on ne savait pas encore qu'il n'était pas vraiment du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je voulais m'assurer que ma famille allait bien, alors j'ai été à la Chaumière aux Coquillages pour obtenir de l'aide. Bill était vraiment mécontent que je vous aie quittés, toi et Harry, mais je crois qu'il avait compris que j'avais besoin de temps pour me remettre en question, alors il m'a aidé à avoir un peu de matériel scolaire et je suis revenu à Poudlard. Je crois que Neville et les autres n'ont jamais rien dit à propos de ma présence là-bas parce que c'aurait été plutôt maladroit, mais je pense qu'ils ont réalisé que je ne vous ai jamais rien dit de ce qui s'est passé, à toi et à Harry. Je crois que Ginny ne m'a pas trahi non plus car elle voulait que je règle moi-même ce bordel que j'avais créé tout seul. C'était bien de sa part, cela m'a rendu la tâche moins rude.

—Alors, que s'est-il passé? dit Hermione.

Ron prit une profonde respiration.

-1-

Ron regarda le tapis durant quelques secondes avant de répondre à la question d'Hermione.

—Au moment où je suis revenu à Poudlard, Neville et l'AD faisaient la guerre aux Carrow. McGonagall était aussi assez fâchée que je vous aie quittés, toi et Harry, mais elle était d'accord de m'aider à effacer les traces de mon retour si je revenais sur ma décision et voulais vous rejoindre. Ginny m'a mis au courant de ce qu'il fallait savoir à propos de l'état des choses à Poudlard, et je suis juste plus ou moins rentré dans les rangs. J'ai passé seulement trois semaines là-bas, mais j'avais l'impression d'y être depuis toujours. Lors de mon second jour, j'ai eu cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Amycus Carrow et tu sais déjà par Ginny et Neville que le concept de «défense» n'en faisait plus partie, hein ? C'était plutôt un cours de Magie Noire et de Sortilèges Impardonnables !»

Hermione acquiesça:

—Oui, Neville nous l'avait dit quand nous sommes rentrés avant la bataille finale.

— Exact, donc tu te rappelles que Neville nous avait raconté qu'ils étaient forcés de s'entraîner à jeter le sort de Doloris à ceux qui étaient en retenue?

Hermione opina.

—Le premier cours auquel j'ai assisté, nous devions le faire sur Malfoy car il venait d'être collé.

—Malfoy ? Mais…Mais je croyais que son père…Voldemort vivait quasiment au Manoir Malfoy!

— Je sais, mais voilà…

-1.A.-

Ron regardait alternativement Amycus Carrow et Draco Malfoy. Le regard intense que ceux-ci échangeaient était particulièrement lourd.

— Et voilà, ils vont encore le faire, dit Neville, j'espère que Malfoy va laisser tomber.

—Je ne sais pas, répondit Seamus, je pense qu'il le mérite bien, ce crétin visqueux !

Ron fronça les sourcils.

—Tu penses que Malfoy mérite que nous lui lancions le Doloris ? demanda Neville.

—C'est pas du tout comme si la moitié de la classe était capable de le faire.

—Les Serpentards le peuvent.

—Je ne pige pas, dit Ron, que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi on doit s'entraîner sur Malfoy?

—Les Carrow détestent Malfoy, souffla Seamus, ils n'arrêtent pas de lui donner des retenues et pour finir, il est devenu notre cobaye pour la pratique des maléfices.

— Malfoy les provoque, aussi, dit Neville, je sais que nous aussi on les gêne et tout, mais on se contente de leur tenir tête. Malfoy, lui, se conduit comme il l'entend. J'espère qu'il va laisser tomber ça. Il se fait du mal à lui-même. C'est pas non plus comme si les autres Serpentards aidaient. Ils le haïssent autant que les Carrow à présent. C'est comme cette histoire de Doloris. Beaucoup d'entre nous savent que c'est mal et on n'essaye pas vraiment de le faire même si on n'aime pas Malfoy. On échoue tous à cause de ça, mais les Serpentards, eux, ils s'en foutent. Ils ne l'aiment vraiment pas.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

—Je ne pige pas...Pourquoi? Malfoy n'est pas du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui comme les autres? Il est venu ici avec Crabbe et Goyle comme d'habitude.

Seamus et Neville échangèrent des regards. Seamus haussa les épaules.

—Toi, explique-lui. Moi, Carrow me regarde.

Seamus se leva, se saisit de sa baguette, et alla rejoindre le reste du groupe. Ron regarda alors expressément Neville. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

—Crabbe est un peu comme qui dirait monté en grade ces derniers jours. Alors que Malfoy…Sa famille est devenue une sorte de sujet de plaisanterie pour les Mangemorts. Son père a été jeté à Azkaban, et Tu-Sais-Qui a ordonné à Malfoy de tuer Dumbledore pour épargner sa vie et celles de ses parents. Il n'a pas pu le faire, cependant, n'est-ce pas? C'est Rogue qui s'en est chargé. Les Malfoy ne sont encore en vie que parce que Tu-Sais-Qui a encore besoin d'eux. Et les Carrow adorent traiter Malfoy de «faible ». Il a même craché à la figure de Rogue au début du trimestre.

Ron cligna des yeux.

—Comment tu sais tout ça?

— Les Serpentards ne sont pas vraiment taciturnes sur le sujet, demande à l'un d'entre eux, il te dira la même chose que moi.

-2-

Ron jeta un regard à Hermione et soupira à nouveau.

—Draco n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de l'état dans lequel il était aux vacances de Pâques quand Greyback nous avait emmenés au Manoir, mais…Il est était pâle. Encore plus que d'habitude, et plus mince aussi. Il avait l'air malade. Effrayé. Et après ce que Neville m'avait raconté…Tu te souviens de ce que Harry avait dit? Tu sais, à propos de ce qui s'était passé dans la tour? Draco avait baissé sa baguette. Dumbledore essayait de lui donner une échappatoire, une possibilité de faire en sorte que lui et sa famille soient préservés de Voldemort, et Draco a _baissé_ sa baguette. Ce n'est pas un assassin, tout ce qu'il fait était pour se défendre et pour défendre sa famille.

—Et alors quoi? Tu étais désolé pour lui?

Ron haussa les épaules.

—Pas vraiment, en fait, je...Je n'avais jamais réalisé avant ça combien je dépendais de Draco. Nos vies entières étaient mêlées l'une à l'autre, et je ne savais pas comment réagir quand j'ai découvert cette autre facette de lui. Je l'avais toujours regardé en ne voyant que ce pauvre con au sang pur qui ne savait que détester, et quand Neville m'a raconté tout ça, et quand je repensé à ce que Harry nous avait dit…Je crois que j'ai réalisé à quel point Draco et moi étions pareils.

—Toi et Malfoy? Pareils?

Il opina.

—Ouais, je veux dire...Draco a grandi avec le poids des croyances de sa famille et il les avait acceptées sans se poser de question parce qu'il aimait et respectait ses parents, il leur faisait confiance. Qui peut lui en vouloir? C'était juste un gosse! Maintenant que j'ai dix-neuf ans, quand je regarde ça avec du recul et que je vois comme nous étions jeunes…A présent, quand je pense à un môme de onze ou douze ans qui débite des débilités sur les «Sang-de-Bourbe» et l'argent de Pôpa, tout ce que je peux imaginer, c'est que ce môme doit avoir une horrible famille. Draco parlait de manière normale pour son âge, et ce qu'il disait n'était pas bien, mais nous aussi, on était des gosses, du coup, on ne se rendait pas compte de ça! Qu'est-ce que Draco avait vraiment fait de mal en première année? Voler le Rapeltout de Neville? Me traiter de pauvre ? Je SUIS pauvre. Et toi, il t'a fréquentée une année entière avant de t'appeler «Sang-de-Bourbe» pour la première fois. Il m'a rendu visite à l'infirmerie et a ainsi obtenu la lettre de Charlie à propos de Norbert, bien sûr, mais lors de la retenue, il a paniqué et s'est sauvé hors de la Forêt Interdite en pleurnichant et en hurlant de tous ses poumons. C'était juste un enfant reproduisant tout ce que son père lui avait dit de faire jusque là. C'était un petit tyran, mais à la lumière de cet exemple, c'était rien de bien glorieux. En deuxième année, il n'avait que le mot «Sang-de-Bourbe» à la bouche. C'était un peu comme s'il avait entendu ce mot pour la première fois pendant ses vacances d'été. On sait qu'il avait beaucoup parlé de toi, moi et Harry à son père, car Lucius l'a mentionné lors de l'altercation qu'on eue avec lui chez Fleury et Bott.

Hermione le regarda fixement.

—_Comment_ tu te rappelles de ça?

— J'ai été obsédé par l'idée de détruire Malfoy depuis toujours. Je me rappelle de tout. Mais penses-y, Hermione, il ne t'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe qu'_après _que tu l'aies insulté. On s'était moqué du fait qu'il avait du acheter sa place dans l'équipe de Serpentard et ça l'avait énervé. Bien sûr, ce qu'il a dit était parfaitement dégueulasse, mais que pense-tu que son père lui ait dit quand il est revenu chez lui et lui a parlé de toi? Je doute qu'il comprenait pleinement ce que ce mot impliquait et voulait juste être blessant. Tu avais heurté ses sentiments et il a voulu heurter les tiens. Sang-de-Bourbe, et voilà. Et évidemment, oui, il a dit qu'il espérait que le basilic te tue, mais si la situation avait été inversée et que le basilic s'en prenait aux Serpentards, Harry et moi aurions passé notre temps à espérer qu'il nous débarrasse de Malfoy! Nous étions vraiment conditionnés par les visions de nos parents sur le sang —tous les deux. Nous avions tous les deux appris à haïr, seulement, les choses que nous devions détester étaient très différentes. J'aurais pu être ne fusse qu'un peu plus sympa avec lui bien avant ce moment-là. Honnêtement, Hermione, il n'a commencé à être odieux avec Harry et moi qu'après que _je_ me sois moqué de _lui_. C'est _moi_ qui ai commencé. On m'a éduqué en me disant que les Malfoy avaient échappé à Azkaban mais n'avaient pas besoin d'une bonne raison pour se tourner vers la Magie Noire. On m'a éduqué à détester les Malfoy pour être des fanatiques arrogants au sang pur partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, et donc, quand j'ai rencontré Draco, j'ai automatiquement pensé qu'il était comme ça. Il n'était pas encore assez âgé pour vraiment comprendre ce que signifiait être un Mangemort et ne l'a probablement pas su jusqu'à ce que Tu-Sais-Qui le charge de la tâche de tuer Dumbledore, mais je l'ai détesté depuis le début. Je n'étais pas mieux que lui. »

—Mais ce sont tes parents qui avaient raison, n'est-ce pas? intervint Hermione, cela n'a aucune importance, la «pureté» du sang. Les Mangemorts avaient tort!

—Mes parents ont eu tort aussi! Ils auraient du m'apprendre la tolérance. Ils auraient du m'apprendre que ce n'était pas parce que quelqu'un était un Serpentard que c'était forcément un sale type. Il y a eu de mauvais sorciers et sorcières dans chaque maison, n'est-ce pas? Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'avait dit. C'est toi qui m'as appris la tolérance. Avant, je pensais que tous les Gryffondors étaient bien et tous les Serpentards mal, et en particulier les Malfoy. Imagine comme ça aurait pu être différent si je ne m'étais pas moqué de lui? Imagine ce que Malfoy aurait pu apprendre plus tôt si je n'avais pas commencé les hostilités depuis le début?

—Que tu te sois moqué de lui ou pas ne signifie pas que Malfoy aurait pu être différent dans le cas contraire.

—Peut-être...mais pourquoi pas? Draco n'est…Il n'est pas tel qu'on le croyait. Il est très dur avec les autres, mais il l'est encore plus avec lui-même. Son amour-propre est fragile. Il a passé ses années à Poudlard à parler de son père comme si c'était la seule chose qui prouvait sa valeur aux autres. Les qualités pour être un Serpentard ne sont pas d'être malveillant et attiré par la Magie Noire. Ils ont de l'ambition et un désir de prouver leur valeur, et il y avait beaucoup de gens envers qui Draco voulait prouver la sienne, son père étant le principal. J'ai compris ça quand Neville m'a parlé des Carrow et j'ai fais la relation avec la nuit dans la tour. Draco était un fils de Mangemort effrayé, confus et perdu qui n'avait pas le choix. Son père était en prison et sa mère était sous la coupe du plus malveillant et puissant sorcier de tous les temps. Il avait été élevé à ne penser qu'une seule chose, mais quand est arrivé le moment de vérité, il a baissé sa baguette. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Comment cela se serait passé s'il avait eu de vrais amis, des gens qui lui auraient présenté des opinions différentes de la sienne?

—Ça ne veut toujours pas dire que Malfoy aurait accepté un point de vue différent. S'il est comme tu le dis, il est…

—Je suis plus ou moins sorti avec lui, Hermione. Ça doit avoir duré juste deux semaines, mais je le connais. Tout ce que Draco voulait, c'était quelqu'un qui s'occupe vraiment de lui.

—Mais alors, comment ça s'est passé? Tu es sorti avec lui ?

Ron soupira.

—Et bien, quand je me suis rendu compte de ça —du fait que nous avions tous deux commis les mêmes erreurs à propos de l'autre, du fait que nous étions si semblables…J'ai dit que je n'avais jamais réalisé combien je dépendais de lui avant ça. Je l'ai regardé comme il l'a toujours été parce que le monde était en train de changer, que j'étais en train de changer, et que tout était tellement fou qu'au pire Malfoy serait toujours le même, mais il ne le fut pas. Je veux dire, il était le même qu'il avait toujours été, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que nous étions les mêmes avant. Si nos positions respectives avaient été inversées et que j'avais grandi dans la famille Malfoy…Je crois que j'aurais été tout bonnement comme lui, tu sais? Et honnêtement, ça me fout les boules!

-2.A.-

Le cours de Magie Noire avec Amycus Carrow était quelque chose au-delà du cauchemar. Ron n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Neville et les autres parvenaient à tenir le coup chaque semaine. Un par un, ils se plaçaient sur la ligne et tentaient de jeter le Doloris sur un Malfoy maigre et maladif qui n'osait pas relever la tête assez pour pouvoir rencontrer le regard de qui que ce soit dans la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose de pervers à regarder Malfoy enchaîné ainsi au mur, si vulnérable, attendant l'horrible, l'intolérable douleur du sortilège. Il ressentait un intense soulagement à chaque fois que quelqu'un lançait le sort mais que ça n'avait aucun effet —les araignées du cours de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal de quatrième année n'étaient rien comparé avec la perspective que quelqu'un parvienne à réussir le sort.

Ron pensait qu'il y tiendrait le coup. Il le pensait vraiment. Chaque seconde qui le rapprochait de la fin du cours était comme un pas de plus vers la victoire, et alors ce fut le tour de Crabbe. Malfoy ne cria pas directement. Ron ne réalisa pas tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé mis à part que derrière lui, Neville se raidissait et murmurait «J'espère qu'il ne va pas encore leur tenir tête. Ça ne fait que les rendre pire!»

Ron regarda de plus près. Le dos de Malfoy était droit. Sa tête était toujours tournée vers le sol, ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, mais au lieu de le fixer d'un regard incompréhensif, ils se rapprochèrent. Sa joue était tendue, ses dents grinçaient. Ses longs doigts qui plus tôt pendaient mollement étaient à présent crispés de rage. Crabbe se contenta de ricaner et de ranger sa baguette, et la tension des élèves restants se relâcha encore, jusqu'à ce que Théodore Nott ne s'avance vers Malfoy dont la respiration était calme mais laborieuse.

Il ne cria pas la seconde fois non plus, et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'Amycus Carrow ait poussé Nott hors du chemin et dit «Vous semblez tous avoir un problème pour lancer ce sort. C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire: _Endoloris!_» que Ron entendit pour la première fois ses hurlements d'agonie inhumains. Malfoy se débattit des menottes et des chaînes qui le maintenaient au mur, le métal s'incrustant dans ses poignets maigres, et après quelques secondes le sang perlait sur la peau qui leur était exposée.

—Arrêtez! hurla Neville, Arrêtez! Vous êtes en train de le tuer!

La prise que Ron avait sur le bureau derrière lui se desserra quand la voix de Neville perça au-dessus des cris de Malfoy. La baguette toujours dirigée vers Malfoy, Carrow tourna la tête vers Neville. Et ce connard sourit.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Londubat? Tu veux ton tour?

—Laissez-le, intervint Seamus.

—Et toi aussi, Finnigan?

—Vous pouvez aussi me compter avec eux, lâcha Ron.

Il se leva du bureau où il était assis et s'avança à grands pas. Après toutes les fois où il avait du échapper aux Mangemorts du temps où il était encore avec Harry et Hermione, ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'un jour banal dans la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Carrow, ayant visiblement compris que Ron était prêt à donner son bras droit pour faire cesser les hurlements de Malfoy, baissa sa baguette. Malfoy prit une longue et lourde respiration, rejeta la tête en avant et vomit sur le sol de la classe.

—Une retenue pour tous les trois!, dit Carrow, Vous témoignerez de votre soutien pour Mr Malfoy en arrivant à huit heures ce soir. Et ne soyez pas en retard!

—Pas d'inquiétude, dit Neville, nous serons là.

-2.B.-

Ron regardait Neville bouche bée alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Neville fronça les sourcils.

—Quoi?

—Excuse-moi, Neville, mais depuis quand as-tu autant de couilles?

Seamus renifla.

—T'aurais du le voir il y a quelques semaines, dit-il, Neville sait s'y prendre avec les Carrow. Luna et Ginny ne sont pas mal non plus.

—Je n'aime pas le maléfice de Doloris, je n'aime pas les Mangemorts, et je me fiche qu'il s'agisse de Malfoy, je considère que personne ne doit endurer ça!

—Tu sais qu'ils vont tout bonnement nous torturer ce soir?

—Rien à foutre. Je m'y fais. Harry va revenir et mettre fin à tout ça; nous devons juste tenir bon pendant qu'il est parti afin que personne ne perde espoir, c'est bien ça, Ron?

—Harry...?

—Ouais, dit Neville, tout le monde dit qu'il s'est enfoui pour se cacher, mais je crois qu'il prépare quelque chose pour vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Et l'A.D. toute entière le pense aussi.

—Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

—Pour commencer, on s'est dit que Ginny ne serait pas si déterminée si Harry avait baissé les bras et était parti se cacher, et toi, tu n'as pas été surpris de ne pas le voir ici, ce qui signifie que tu dois savoir où il est passé. Il a du te le dire, pas vrai? Tu es son meilleur ami!

—Hum...Ouais, je sais où Harry est allé, mais…

—De plus, Harry n'abandonnerait personne aux mains de Rogue et des Carrow. C'est pas son genre, donc il doit être en train de faire quelque chose d'important, et aussi longtemps qu'il ne sera pas en mesure de passer à l'action, nous devons tenir tête aux Carrow, comme ça il peut s'occuper de Tu-Sais-Qui, pas vrai?

—Je suppose que c'est une façon possible de voir les choses.

—Tu as toujours ton Galion?

—Vous l'utilisez toujours?

Neville piocha dans sa poche et fit apparaître le Galion enchanté qu'Hermione avait distribué à tous les membres de l'A. D. lors de la première réunion de l'organisation.

—Nous l'utilisons pour communiquer, expliqua Seamus, il faut qu'on envoie un message aux autres pour les prévenir qu'on ne pourra pas les voir pour ce soir à cause de la retenue.

—Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir?

—On se faufile pour faire des graffiti sur les murs pour dire que l'Armée de Dumbledore recrute toujours, dit Neville.

—Ça met Rogue hors de lui, jubila Seamus.

—Ce qui n'est pas pour nous déplaire, bien entendu.

—Bien entendu, répéta Ron.

Il en était réellement sidéré.

-2.C.-

Les retenues avec Amycus Carrow expliquaient pourquoi Seamus, Neville, Ginny et Luna avaient toujours l'air si abattus. Il ne s'agissait de rien de moins que d'être enchaîné au mur pendant qu'Amycus et sa sœur Alecto leur lançaient des sorts et puis les laissaient là pendant quelques heures avant de les relâcher et de les renvoyer dans leurs dortoirs. Seamus et Neville se dirigeaient vers le point de rendez-vous où le reste de l'A.D. devait toujours être en train de continuer à passer le mot pour l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais Malfoy prit la direction opposée —la direction des donjons— et Ron se retrouva à lui courir après.

—Malfoy, attends!

Il ralentit ses pas mais ne se retourna pas. Ron hésita en le voyant ainsi, un million d'émotions se battant à l'intérieur de lui. Il nota mentalement d'un jour faire remarquer à Hermione que sa capacité émotionnelle pouvait dépasser celle d'une cuillère à café.

—Tu es un idiot, dit Malfoy quand Ron s'arrêta devant lui.

—Pardon?

—Tu es un idiot, répéta-t-il., Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

—Pourquoi suis-je un idiot?

—Et bien...Pour t'être fait coller, pour être en train de me parler alors que tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ta salle commune…Pour être revenu à Poudlard, aussi.

—De quoi tu parles?

—Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en septembre comme nous tous, mais je sais que c'est pas à cause de l'éclabouille, donc, si tu avais quelque chose à faire qui ne t'ait pas fait venir ici depuis le début, tu es idiot d'être revenu.

Ron ouvrit grand les yeux. Malfoy leva la tête cette fois et tourna ses yeux froids et gris vers ceux de Ron. Il fit un pas en avant et Ron sentit la colère bouillonner dans son sang d'entendre Malfoy lui faire ce genre de reproches alors que tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire était…Ouais, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il ne s'agissait en tous cas pas de faire du tort à Malfoy ou de le heurter. Il voulait juste…

—Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je te l'ai demandé deux fois, à présent. Et je ne le ferai pas une troisième !

—Je…Je voulais te parler. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Je…

—Pourquoi? Tu me détestes, je te déteste. Va voir les Carrow et fais-toi écorcher vif!

Ron le regarda fixement. Pourquoi voulait-il parler à Malfoy? Bien sûr, il en était récemment venu à la conclusion qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient devenir amis. Peut-être qu'il voulait lui tendre la main, troublé par le traitement qu'il recevait, le protéger ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il s'agissait de quelque chose que Malfoy allait rejeter à coup sûr.

—Si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire, alors je ferais mieux de rentrer dans ma sale commune. Merci Weasmoche, pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps!

—Je suis désolé.

—Tu peux l'être. Mon temps est précieux.

—Non, je veux dire…Je suis désolé de la manière dont je t'ai traité toutes ces années. Je…

Malgré les meurtrissures qui parsemaient son visage, la façon dont Malfoy fronça les sourcils était intimidante.

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Weasmoche?

—Je…Tu n'es pas celui que je croyais.

Malfoy retroussa ses lèvres.

—Ah bon? Alors qui suis-je, Weasmoche? Je t'en prie, éclair ma lanterne?

Ron se balança d'un pied à l'autre et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il haussa les épaules.

—Tu es comme moi.

—Comme toi? Quelle connerie…

—Tu l'es. Nous sommes pareils. Tu…Tu n'es pas différent de qui que ce soit. Il n'y a pas de grand secret à propos de toi. Tu n'es pas mauvais. Tu travailles dur pour l'école. Tu aimes ta famille.

Ron manqua de rigoler quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Malfoy encore.

—Tu te coiffes le matin.

—Bien sûr que je me coiffe le matin. Je ne suis pas un barbare hirsute. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire? Que je suis relativement normal et bien équilibré. Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'étais?

—Je pensais que toi et moi étions complètement différents. Tellement différents que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce que ça fait d'être toi, et maintenant…Je sais que ça doit être dur. On ne peut pas dire que tu puisses appeler Crabbe et Goyle «amis». Ce que Crabbe t'a fait aujourd'hui…Mes amis ne me l'auraient jamais fait, et tout ce que tu dois vivre avec les Carrow et ton père…

—Ne me parle pas de mon père, et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des Carrow? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Weasmoche!

—Alors, ça veut dire que c'est dur? Assez dur pour que tu penses que quelqu'un comme moi puisse en prendre connaissance et te plaindre?

—Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me plaigne. Garde ça pour Potter!

—Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire?

—C'est sensé vouloir dire qu'il est en train de faire quelque chose d'un plus difficile que moi, okay? Le Lord Noir ne doit pas être facile à évincer, et c'est ce qu'il essaye de faire, non? Il doit être quelque part, en train de préparer quelque chose, en train d'essayer de vaincre le Lord Noir. J'ai côtoyé Potter assez longtemps pour penser qu'il ne se soit pas fait la malle, n'est-ce pas? Mais je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui. J'étais pourtant certain que toi et Granger étiez partis aussi là-bas. Le Balafré, La Sang-de-Bourbe et Weasmoche, unis jusqu'à la fin !

Ron hocha la tête. Il sourit même un petit peu.

—Allons, Malfoy, tu peux baisser tes défenses. Je n'ai PAS pitié de toi.

—Non, je ne peux pas! Les Carrow sont sur le point de me tuer. Enfin, ils ne vont pas le faire directement, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de jouer avec la nourriture avant que le Lord Noir ne la mange.

—Ecoute, Malfoy, c'est vrai: je n'ai pas pitié de toi! C'est juste que…Je suppose que ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que jusqu'à maintenant, pour moi, tu étais quelqu'un d'une seule dimension. Je n'ai jamais songé que quoi que ce soit pouvait heurter tes sentiments ni même que tu pouvais en avoir, mais quand je te vois, maintenant…Ce que Harry m'a raconté…

—Qu'est-ce que Potter vient faire là-dedans?

Ron soupira.

—Il était là. La nuit dans la tour avec toi et Dumbledore, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il a tout vu et nous a tout raconté, à Hermione et à moi.

Malfoy rompit le contact visuel et se détourna mais Ron fit un pas en avant.

—Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ça devait être dur, et je veux m'en excuser. J'ai été élevé à te haïr parce que tu es un Malfoy et un Serpentard, et je n'aurai pas du faire des généralités faciles. Je pense…Je crois que tu n'as rien à voir avec ton père. Je pense toujours que tu es arrogant, et quelqu'un qui juge les autres, et plein de préjugés, et méprisant…

—Quel charmeur tu es, Weasmoche…C'était pas sensé des excuses?

—_Mais _je pense aussi au fait que t'efforces toujours d'être irréprochable, que tu es tout aussi critique avec toi-même qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Je pense que si tu as toujours autant de préjugés, c'est parce que personne ne t'as jamais donné de raisons de ne pas en avoir. Je pense que tu es intelligent et rusé, et que tu dois être méprisant parce que sinon, on profite de toi si tu es gentil.

—Ça commence à devenir un peu trop émouvant à mon goût. Tu peux en finir?

Ron ne manqua pas de remarquer la pointe de rouge qui apparut sur les joues de Malfoy.

—Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir été borné, et con, et plein de préjugés moi-même durant toutes ces années. Pardon pour m'être moqué de toi dans le train.

Malfoy leva un sourcil.

—Tu te tracasses encore pour ça?

—Ouais, j'ai ri de toi parce que je voulais heurter ta fierté, et si je pouvais changer ça, je le ferais.

—C'est très touchant de ta part, mais il faut vraiment que je m'en aille avant qu'Amycus et Alecto ne me prennent avec toi. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'une autre retenue.

Ron opina.

—Okay. Bonne nuit.

Malfoy ricana tout en s'en allant. Mais de la même manière qu'il n'avait pas manqué la pointe de rouge sur ses joues, Ron ne rata pas non plus le fait que Malfoy lui jeta presqu'un regard en arrière quand il tourna au coin. Ron sourit et regagna la tour de Gryffondor.

-3-

—Tu as vraiment dit tout ça? dit Hermione, bouche bée.

Ron martelait le tapis avec la pointe de sa chaussure.

—Ouais.

—Quoi? Mais…est-ce que tu l'aimais déjà?

Ron hocha la tête.

—Non. C'est juste que…J'avais réalisé à quel point sa vie a du être solitaire et j'ai voulu lui tendre la main. Il avait besoin d'amis. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de prêt à le protéger. Ses parents ne l'étaient pas, même si sa mère l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas se dresser contre Tu-Sais-Qui et son père est le premier à l'avoir plongé dans les ennuis. Je voulais faire quelque chose pour lui. C'était un peu comme toi avec les Elfes de Maisons, au début. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me permettre d'ignorer quelqu'un qui était oppressé parce qu'il n'avait personne de son côté, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de l'aider.

— Mais tu ne l'aimais pas.

—Je le trouvais séduisant, mais je ne pensais pas vraiment à lui de ce point de vue-là.

—Alors comment, exactement, es-tu passé d'être son ami à l'embrasser?

—Hey, c'est lui qui a commencé à embrasser, pas moi.

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche.

—Mais…n'était-il pas…_Comment?_

—Hermione, j'aurais pensé qu'après un an ensemble tu saurais comment on embrasse. C'est la même chose pour les _pédés_ que pour les hétéros, tu sais!

—Ne me fais pas la morale, Ronald. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais!

Ron haussa les épaules.

—Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup revu le reste de la semaine. Parfois, je surprenais un de ses regards dans les corridors, mais il était généralement avec les autres Serpentards, qui lui menaient la vie dure, ou avec un des Carrow, qui étaient encore pires. C'était pas seulement des sévices physiques, tu sais? Ils le traitaient de toutes sortes de trucs. «Faible». « Pathétique». Ils se moquaient de lui sans merci. L'Etude des Moldus était à présent obligatoire, donc, j'ai du y aller, et il y était, Alecto Carrow le harcelait tout le temps. Elle faisait exprès de lui demander des réponses et le forçait à défendre ce qu'elle enseignait. Neville continuait à chopper des retenues parce qu'il l'ouvrait, mais Draco ne le pouvait tout simplement plus. Il ne pouvait plus leur tenir tête…On avait une réunion de l'A.D. cette nuit-là dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. Neville n'y vivait pas encore, mais une bonne partie des membres de l'A.D. s'y réunissaient toujours, et s'y cachaient de temps en temps. J'avais pas mal de retard en cours pour être parti avec toi et Harry, alors j'ai décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque et de commencer à lire quelques livres que McGonagall avait recommandés. Je suis tombé sur Malfoy au quatrième étage.

-3.A.-

—Weasley!

Ron n'avait pas la moindre idée de à quoi il devait s'attendre quand il entendit la voix de Malfoy appeler son nom. Il regarda autour de lui pour localiser d'où elle provenait quand Malfoy lui attrapa la sangle de son sac de cours par derrière. Ron perdit l'équilibre sur le moment et fit quelques pas en arrière, et la sangle céda, répandant livres, plumes, et encrier sur le sol. Ron regarda Malfoy, Malfoy fixait ses possessions d'un air consterné.

—Je…Je ne voulais pas…Pourquoi tout ce qui t'appartient est si délabré?

Ron émit un grognement.

—Des fois, je me le demande parfois moi-même.

Ron s'agenouilla pour récupérer ses affaires, les fourrant dans le sac déchiré. Malfoy s'abaissa à côté de lui, agitant sa baguette pour repérer l'encrier cassé et les plumes abîmée.

—C'est pas la peine de m'aider.

—C'est ma faute. Je peux m'en occuper.

Ron haussa les épaules.

—Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

—J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit.

—Okay…

—J'accepte tes excuses.

Ron se retint de sourire. Il acquiesça.

—Merci.

—Arrête d'être si poli, c'est gênant et ça ne te ressemble pas. Frappe moi ou quelque chose comme ça!

—Je ne veux pas te frapper.

Malfoy se renfrogna. Il fixa Ron pendant qu'il remontait la fermeture éclair de son sac, et sans que celui-ci ne le voie venir, il lui donna un petit coup derrière la tête.

—Mais putain, pourquoi t'as fait ça?

—Tu n'es pas sensé être poli! Tu penses me connaître Je te connais aussi, Weasley, et ça ne m'a pas accaparé la majeure partie de mon adolescence! Tu n'es pas très vif. Tu suis Potter partout comme un petit chien dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu de reconnaissance parce que tu es si complexé que tu crois que le destin a décidé que tu serais le plus insignifiant de tous les Weasley. Tu aimes Granger depuis ta troisième année, et bonne nouvelle pour ta gueule, elle t'aime aussi. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de sang-froid et des tendances à la violence. Tu es rude et insupportable, et si aveugle que je me demande comment tu as pu exprimer tes propres opinions sur moi sans que Granger n'ait du te les faire remarquer.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

— C'est tout?

—Non, tu es aussi un idiot! Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour Potter et Granger rien que parce que vous êtes amis, ce qui de mon point de vue est assez stupide parce que tu ne fais que te faire du mal, mais tu continues à le faire et je présume que ça fait de toi un excellent ami. Tu prends soin des gens. Tu as ce stupide courage des Gryffondors qui te mènera à te faire tuer par le Lord Noir, mais je suppose que c'est une bonne qualité. Mais ça ne te rend pas moins stupide!

—Je suis subjugué du nombre de fois que tu es parvenu à dire que j'étais stupide en si peu de temps.

—Ça t'étonne, hein? Tu es tellement stupide que tu n'as probablement pas compris la moitié de ce que je viens de dire!

Ron se massa l'arrière de la tête, où Malfoy l'avait frappé.

—Je pense que tu as essayé de me renvoyer les sentiments d'admiration que je t'ai exprimé. Tu l'as fait de manière plutôt minable, mais je pense que c'est ce que tu as essayé de faire.

—Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Et pourquoi ça a été si facile pour toi de l'exprimer, d'ailleurs? Moi, j'ai du mal, et toi…Ça devrait être toi celui qui perd le contrôle et qui ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Ce n'est pas moi. Tu n'es pas sensé faire ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, Weasley!

—Ah non?

Malfoy eut l'air de se calmer un peu, il était toujours assis au milieu du corridor du quatrième étage. Il regarda le plancher.

—Tu n'es pas sensé m'intimider. Ça marche dans l'autre sens, normalement.

—Je t'ai intimidé?

Malfoy roula des yeux.

—Tu es tellement bouché, Weasley. Merlin, je ne sais pas comment Granger peut tenir à toi.

Ron haussa les épaules.

—Et toi alors?

Malfoy émit un petit rire moqueur et regarda ailleurs. Il continua à ricaner mais son corps se détendait. Ron se risqua à poser sa main sur l'épaule de Malfoy. Il ne la rejeta pas.

—Pourquoi tu m'as dit toutes ces choses? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé pardon? Et alors, si c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça change?

—Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je…voulais juste que tu le saches…ou quelque chose comme ça. Je crois que je veux qu'on soit amis.

—Amis? dit Malfoy, toujours moqueur, Il gèlera en Enfer avant que nous soyons amis, Weasley. En plus, tu as déjà des amis, ce qui m'amène à te demander pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux? Est-ce que ta présence ici fait partie du plan?

Ron soupira.

—Non…On s'est disputés. Harry et moi. A propos de ce que nous faisions contre Tu-Sais-Qui. On s'est dit des tas de choses qu'on n'aurait pas du, on a pointé nos baguettes l'un sur l'autre, et alors Hermione s'est interposée pour qu'on ne s'entretue pas. Je me suis barré et je suis venu ici.

—Tu as pointé ta baguette sur Potter?

Ron se renfrogna. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur du corridor aux côtés de Malfoy.

—Ouais, j'étais sur le point de revenir après que ça se soit passé, mais j'ai rencontré une bande de Raffleurs et quand j'ai pu revenir sur les lieux, ils étaient déjà partis.

—Et tu essaies encore?

—Evidemment. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas encore comment les retrouver.

—Tu es vraiment un crétin.

—Merci, Malfoy.

—Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas juste purgé auprès de moi ton besoin de t'excuser auprès de Potter et Granger?

—J'en doute. Quand je suis revenu, je m'attendais plutôt que tu aies disparu de la face de la planète.

Malfoy renifla.

—Aussi triste que ça l'est, je pense que ça nous a fait du bien à tous les deux.

—C'est si dur avec les Carrow?

— Pas seulement les Carrow. Je veux dire, ouais, ils sont terribles. Je déteste être ici avec eux, mais je ne veux pas non plus retourner chez moi. Ma maison est devenue une sorte de quartier général pour les Mangemorts. J'ai passé les vacances d'été avec le Lord Noir qui allait et venait. Je sais que c'est juste une question de temps avant qu'il ne tue toute ma famille, mais il a besoin que je sois à l'école pour sauver les apparences. Si nous ne faisons rien qui n'aille au-delà des ses faveurs, cependant.

—Je peux te poser une question?

—Je suppose. Je ne sais pas si je te répondrai ou pas, mais tu peux essayer.

—As-tu toujours voulu être un Mangemort?

Malfoy soupira et tourna ses yeux vers le plafond.

—Oui. Pour mon père. Pas pour moi, mais je voulais le rendre fier. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment maltraité ni rien, mais tu sais, c'est mon père, et il attend beaucoup de son unique héritier. Il a tout le temps beaucoup de travail alors j'ai appris très tôt à apprécier son argent à la place de son affection. Je ne doute pas que mon père m'aime — ni ma mère — c'est juste qu'il a fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Je suis en colère contre lui pour m'avoir mêlé à ça, mais je ne peux pas le détester. Je ne veux pas sa mort. Je sais que je n'arrêtais pas de parler de lui et du Lord Noir, mais je…Je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'il reviendrait. Je pensais que je pourrais en tirer parti, et que si je ne pouvais pas je pensais que ce serait plus facile de tuer quelqu'un. Je pensais que ce serait plus facile à voir, mais je ne le supporte pas très bien. C'est…Je ne sais pas comment lui il le peut. Je ne peux pas. Je peux difficilement voir quelqu'un être torturé sans passer mon chemin.

—Et maintenant que tu en es un, tu ne veux plus? dit Ron.

—Je ne suis pas exactement un Mangemort, mais je suis dans le coup à cause de mon père, et non, je ne veux plus. Je veux arrêter, mais je ne peux pas. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est espérer que Potter va nous en débarrasser et qu'il le fasse avant que je ne meurs.

—Tu peux arrêter. Tu peux combattre sur l'autre front.

Draco rit et hocha la tête.

—Il est impossible de me cacher. Je veux dire, bien entendu, je pourrais probablement échapper au Lord Noir pendant un certain temps —je ne suis pas un mauvais occlumens— mais il me retrouvera, et je serais mort de toute façon. Je ne peux pas me contenter de m'enfuir. Il saura où me trouver. Je peux te promettre, cependant, que je ne les aiderai pas à vous attraper, Potter, toi ou Granger pour vous amener au Lord Noir. Jamais. Vous êtes mon ultime espoir.

Ron soupira, fixa le plafond, repassa les mots de Draco dans sa tête. Il ouvrit la bouche dans le but de briser le silence, mais Draco parla en premier.

—Je suis désolé, aussi. Pour tout.

Ron sourit.

—Excuses acceptées.

—Il y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions aller seuls? Un endroit où les Carrow ne pourraient pas nous trouver?

La Salle-Sur-Demande vint à l'esprit de Ron. Il opina.

—Oui, il y en a un.

—Tu peux m'y emmener?

Ron opina encore.

-4-

—Je suis désolée, Ron, mais je ne vois pas du tout comment ça aurait put mener à un baiser, dit Hermione en s'accoudant à nouveau sur le sofa sur le sofa et en se frottant la joue, Tu te contentes de raconter en détails chaque confrontation que tu as eue avec Malfoy. Je sais que j'ai exigé une explication complète, mais celle-là l'est un peu trop pour moi.

—Non, franchement, c'est important parce que je l'ai emmené dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. Nous avons beaucoup parlé à propos du fait que Tu-Sais-Qui était chez lui et je lui ai montré le Déluminateur. Il m'a promis de m'aider à trouver comment revenir vers toi et Harry. Je lui ai un peu parlé de ce qui se passait avec Harry jusqu'au moment où je suis parti.

— Ron!

—Pas ce qui concernait les Horcruxes. J'ai juste dit qu'on cherchait quelque chose que Dumbledore voulait qu'on trouve et qui devait nous débarrasser de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je lui ai parlé de la dispute parce que je pensais qu'on avait beaucoup d'indices sur où le trouver mais qu'à la place on se contentait de courir dans les bois pour jouer à cache-cache pendant que je me les gelais, que je mourrais de faim, et que je vivais avec mon bras désarbitulé. Il a rit quand je lui raconté que tu m'avais soigné.

Hermione s'offusqua et croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine.

—Donc…

—C'était vraiment formidable. On était sur le point de se quitter. C'était…

—C'était…? C'était quoi?

Ron soupira.

-4.A.-

Pour une raison ou l'autre, quand ils utilisèrent la Salle-Sur-Demande, celle-ci eut l'air de juger que Ron et Draco l'avaient sollicitée pour des étalages d'histoires et pour la camaraderie et était une petite pièce douillette avec un feu brûlant dans un foyer, un petit sofa duveteux, et un élégant lit stylisé. Ron décida de ne pas y faire attention Draco s'en accommoda, mais il avait l'air particulièrement nerveux et jetait continuellement des regards vers le meuble.

Les heures dépassèrent de longtemps le moment où ils auraient du être de retour dans leurs salles communes au lieu de simplement discuter de tout ce qui avait eu lieu avant le moment présent. C'était presque comme s'ils étaient amis —comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu cette rivalité intense et amère. Draco n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais il était franc. Il rit un peu, sourit un peu, Ron se trouva impatient de le faire rire et sourire encore plus, aussi irritant qu'il ait été durant la moitié de la conversation.

—Tu sais, dit Draco en fixant le feu, normalement, tu n'aurais pas réussi à me persuader de faire une trêve rien qu'en me présentant quelques excuses idiotes.

—Alors comment ai-je réussi?

Draco haussa les épaules.

—Ça a été une année dure. Je pense…Je pense que tu es la première personne à qui j'ai été capable d'en parler.

—Alors, tu ne me détestes plus?

—Je…Je ne vais pas dire que je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Ça a été clairement le cas un moment, mais quelque part en cours de route —en cinquième, peut-être — j'ai arrêté. Mon père m'a ordonné de me joindre à la Garde Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage. J'étais fâché contre lui. Jusqu'à ce que…Tu sais comment c'était. Tu as entendu des histories sur le Lord Noir, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait réel jusqu'à ce que…jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit de retour. Mon père n'a jamais été vraiment un Mangemort, pas de façon active en tous cas, du moins aussi loin que je me souvienne.

—Excepté pour le basilic en deuxième, n'est-ce pas?

—Excuse-moi?

—Le journal de Tom Jedusor. Le journal de Tu-Sais-Qui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Il avait possédé ma sœur.

—Oui, je sais. Qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire là-dedans?

—Ton père est celui qui l'a refilé à ma sœur! Qu'est-ce tu crois qu'il voulait en faire?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

—Il n'a pas fait ça.

—Tu te fous de moi? Tu ne savais pas? Il ne t'avait rien dit?

Draco regarda à nouveau le feu.

—Visiblement non. J'en avais pas la moindre idée.

—Oh, je…

—Tu vois? C'est de choses dans ce genre-là! Il garde ça pour lui. Que je sois un sang-pur ne signifie pas que j'étais hors de danger avec le basilic. Comment a-t-il…et il ne m'a même rien dit! Au mieux j'avais à rester sur mes gardes, mais…Et ensuite le Lord Noir est revenu et il est juste parti parce qu'il avait besoin de lui. J'ai du me joindre à Ombrage pour sauver les apparences, l'aider à discréditer Potter, mais je savais la vérité.

—Mais tu l'as attaqué. Quand ton père a été à Azkaban, tu…

—Bien sûr que je l'ai attaqué, mais pense-y, Weasley, que s'est-il passé un mois plus tard? Je savais que ça arrivait, et j'étais furieux que Potter est envoyé mon père en prison parce que je savais.

—Qu'est-ce que s'est passé un mois plus tard?

—Le Lord Noir m'a chargé de la tâche de tuer Dumbledore. Si j'échouais, moi, mes parents, nous étions tous morts. Si je réussissais…mouais, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il ait envisagé ce qui se passerait si je réussissais. Il s'attendait à ce que je meurs pendant les opérations. Et j'ai su très tôt après avoir entendu que mon père était à Azkaban que le Lord Noir allait m'appeler pour atténuer les erreurs de mon père. Je n'ai jamais été capable de te détester jusqu'à la fin, Weasley. Ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est trop insignifiant. Je devais m'inquiéter pour mon père, pour un Lord malveillant, et trouver des stratégies pour me débarrasser de Dumbledore. Tout ce dont je pouvais me soucier à partir du moment où le Lord Noir fut de retour était de rester en vie, et je refusais d'aller à Azkaban. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être un Mangemort, on m'y a forcé. Je n'avais pas le choix. Que se passera-t-il quand tout ceci sera fini, hein? Alors que j'ai combattu aux côtés des Mangemort rien que pour qu'ils ne me tuent pas? Qui est-ce qui va me faire confiance à présent?

—Moi. Harry aussi, et à nous deux, on arriva bien à convaincre Hermione.

Draco roula des yeux.

—Oh, c'est ça le truc? Je vais être sauvé par le fabuleux trio de Gryffondor.

—Te fous pas de moi. Je veux t'aider.

—Depuis quand?

—Depuis maintenant.

—Depuis ta grande révélation, tu veux dire? Merci Weasley, tu es un vrai gentleman!

Ron se renfrogna.

—M'en parle pas.

Draco soupira.

—J'apprécie. Je ne vois tout simplement pas ce que ça peut te faire, à toi, à moi, en quoi que ce soit. Ça ne changera rien. Je dois toujours me battre avec les Mangemorts. Je n'ai pas le choix sinon je serai tué et je ne suis pas prêt à mourir.

—Je sais, mais je peux au moins aider à faire en sorte que tu n'ailles pas à Azkaban quand Tu-Sais-Qui aura disparu!

—Et pourquoi tu ferais ça? Parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'une seule dimension?

—Non, parce que ce n'est pas juste que tu ailles à Azkaban alors que tout ce que tu as de mal était de te protéger!

Draco croisa les bras et s'offusqua.

—Et bien merci!

—M'en parle pas.

—Ce genre de truc, ça marche pas avec moi. J'espère que tu le sais.

—Quel genre de truc? Je veux juste…

—Ton Programme d'Encouragement des Serpentards que tu as établi tout seul ne risque pas de m'impressionner.

—Mais non d'un chien, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Draco s'offusqua encore. Il frappa son bras avec son index alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, regardant le feu avec appréhension.

—Je te parle de ta soudaine envie de jouer au Gryffondor Ambassadeur de la Paix. Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères tirer de cet échange que tu as entamé avec moi, mais si tu t'imagines que je vais te filer des informations à propos du Lord Noir, je dois te dire que ma vie passe avant ça!

—Je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de faire quoi que ce soit! Tu es parano!

—Si tu étais à ma place, tu serais parano toi aussi.

Ron soupira.

—Je n'attends rien de toi, d'accord? C'est juste que…Tu me troubles. Tu agis comme si tu n'étais plus toi-même, et j'aimerais faire quelque chose. Je…Je sais qu'il s'agit une nouvelle fois de quelque chose qui n'est pas normal, et ça ne me plait pas.

—Si c'est ce que tu veux, je serais heureux de traiter Granger de Sang-de-Bourbe et de prendre des nouvelles du pitoyable état du compte de ta famille à Gringotts.

—Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

—Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire? Penses-tu être le seul à avoir du mal à encaisser tous ces changements? Tu es différent, toi aussi, et ça ne me trouble pas plus que moi je te trouble. L'état actuel des choses est ce qui t'ennuie en vérité, et donc je te suggère de retourner baiser les pieds de Potter et moi je vais revenir à ma vie de servitude de Mangemort. Ça te convient?

Draco se leva, envoya à Ron un regard acerbe, et se dirigea vers la porte. Ron se releva d'un bond et le suivit, et avant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il avait attrapé Draco par le bras alors qu'ils gagnaient la sortie.

— Attends…

—Je ne peux pas, okay?

Draco avait le visage rougi quand il arracha son bras à la prise de Ron et recula de quelques pas. Ron s'entêta et réduisit encore l'espace entre eux, mais Draco continua de s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dos au mur sans possibilité de s'échapper.

—Tu ne peux pas quoi? Moi, je veux juste…

—Tu veux peut-être m'aider, mais tu ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides. Je n'en veux pas. Je…

—Si, tu peux laisser les gens te venir en aide, des fois. Ce n'est pas un problème.

—C'est pas…C'est pas ça.

—Alors, c'est quoi?

Draco fixa le plancher pendant ce qui sembla être plusieurs minutes mais était en réalité quelques secondes et rencontra les yeux de Ron durant la plus infime fraction de temps avant de fermer l'espace restant entre eux. Cela fut soudain et inattendu, la légère pression des lèvres de Draco sur celles de Ron. Celui-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite —à présent, son esprit était désert de quoi que ce soit de cohérent, et tout ce qu'il pouvait vraiment enregistrer était que Draco Malfoy était en train de _l'embrasser_ avant qu'il ne parvienne à se reprendre et ne l'embrasse en retour.

C'était l'un de ces instants qui donnent l'impression que le temps est suspendu, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas le baiser prit fin de manière aussi soudaine et inattendue qu'il avait commencé. Le cœur de Ron battait contre sa cage thoracique alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Le visage de Draco était toujours cramoisi quand ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, sans parler, et alors Draco tourna les talons.

—C'était…, commença Ron.

—Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de faire ça, dit doucement Draco, marmonnant pour lui-même.

Il se retourna vers Ron.

—Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas?

—Pas exactement. Je ne suis pas certain que m'embrasser ait un rapport avec quoi que ce soit.

—Non, rien. Oublie. Je dois partir.

—Attends! Je ne pige pas…Tu…

Draco marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait curieusement comme «Tu es vraiment trop con.» Ron choisit de l'ignorer.

—Ne t'en vas pas tout de suite, d'accord?, dit-il.

Draco se retourna. Il laissa échapper un long soupir et haussa les épaules, affichant un regard vaincu.

—D'accord.

—Qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer, là tout de suite?

—Je n'en sais rien. Je ne comprends pas mieux que toi ce qui m'a pris. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis hautement ému, confus, et depuis que tu m'as fait ces pitoyables excuses, j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser. Et voilà.

—Tu es gay?

Draco roula vraiment des yeux alors qu'il frôla Ron et se laissa tomber sur un petit sofa.

—Oui. Y'a un problème?

—Non! C'est juste que …je ne m'y attendais pas…

—Tu n'étais pas le seul à baver devant Krum en quatrième, tu sais.

—Je ne _bavais_ p…attends. Quoi?

—Non, rien. On ne pourrait pas oublier ce qui vient de se passer?

—Non. Je veux…Je ne veux pas oublier.

—Alors, ça ne concerne qu'un seul de nous deux.

—Je suis confus, moi aussi, tu sais. Tu viens tout bonnement de m'_embrasser _et tu veux que je l'oublie? Et tu es gay!

—Je suis sincèrement désolé que mes préférences sexuelles te mettent dans un tel état. On peut s'en aller, maintenant?

—Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu m'as embrassé, et je suis…

—Hétéro, oui, je sais. J'étais parmi les élèves de Poudlard qui ont du subir les molestations entre toi et Lavander Brown l'année dernière. Et je doute que ça soit une image. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me débarrasser de cette vision.

—Je ne parlais pas de ça.

—Oh. Tu aimerais sûrement déballer sur tes sentiments.

—Si je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est parce que je veux t'embrasser encore, okay?

Draco leva les sourcils. Il renifla.

—Je vois. En fait, c'est juste que tu aimes bécoter. Et tu te fiches que ça soit une fille ou un gars. Ouais…et je suppose que dans la mesure où Granger préfère Potter à toi, tu jettes ton dévolu sur la première personne qui se montre intéressée. Quel veinard je suis!

—Pourquoi tu te sens obligé d'être sarcastique? J'essaye d'être honnête, là!

—Parce que je ne veux pas. Tu ne sais plus où tu en es avec Granger, là, et je n'ai pas envie de recevoir d'affections déplacées que tu aurais transférées sur moi. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai voulu t'embrasser que ça veut dire que je veux que tu m'embrasses en retour.

—Je l'ai déjà fait.

—Et j'y ai mis fin, et donc je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de tout oublier et débarrasser le plancher d'ici.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Ron avait réduit la distance entre eux à nouveau, et maintenant il s'était assis sur le siège vide à côté de Draco et étudiait minutieusement les contours des ses expressions faciales. Ce qu'il y vit le surprit. Les traits de Draco étaient en réalité plus doux que le souvenir qu'il en avait —si durs et froids dans son esprit. Il y avait là une beauté simple dans la courbe de ses lèvres qui n'avaient pas l'air capables de laisser échapper tous ces mots rudes et abusifs qui provenaient si souvent de sa langue durant toutes ces années. Ses yeux gris acier qui étaient d'habitude dures et distants rencontrèrent les siens et Draco avait l'air embarrassé.

—Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?, dit-il sèchement.

Cette fois ce fut Ron qui initia le baiser.

-5-

—Je crois que c'est l'histoire la moins romantique que j'aie entendue! lança Hermione, Pitié, dis-moi que tu romps nos fiançailles pour un peu mieux que ça!

Ron haussa les épaules.

—Je ne sais pas, c'était ce que c'était. Je ne pense pas tellement que l'aie jamais apprécié avant; je voulais juste faire quelque chose pour lui. C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé pour les deux semaines à venir. On se retrouvait dans la Salle-sur-Demande, on parlait beaucoup, on s'embrassait beaucoup. On ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble, et nous ne prétendions pas que c'était le cas, mais il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Du moins, Draco n'a plus jamais essayé d'y mettre fin. Je devenais très excité à chaque fois que j'allais le voir, et quand il était là, j'étais nerveux. Ginny n'arrêtait pas de me demander où je filais en douce, mais je ne lui ai rien dit. Les Carrow continuaient à faire du tort à Draco, et à chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient, je sentais de plus en plus la colère monter en moi. Je voulais vraiment trouver un moyen de vous rejoindre toi et Harry. Draco souffrait tellement de toutes ces attaques verbales et physiques des Carrow. Je voulais que la guerre se termine afin que les choses deviennent simples. C'est là que j'ai commencé vraiment à être amoureux de lui. Il hésitait beaucoup mais à la fin il me parlait tellement de sa famille et de sa vie qu'à ce point, il s'est ouvert, même s'il en parlait toujours avec un millier d'insultes et de menaces. Rien ne bougea vraiment durant ces deux semaines-là. Mes émotions étaient carrément hors contrôle. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qui se passait ni de comment j'étais en train de changer ni de pourquoi. Je savais juste que j'aimais vraiment embrasser Malfoy, que je l'aimais bien, et que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Ça me faisait peur. Et c'est alors que…

Hermione soupira.

—Et c'est alors que quoi?

—C'est alors que le réveillon de Noël arriva. On était tard dans l'après-midi. Draco et moi n'avions pas prévu de nous voir jusqu'à Noël, mais j'étais de toute façon dans la Salle-sur-Demande en train d'essayer d'oublier Ginny et toutes ses questions. Draco est arrivé en courant —une histoire comme quoi les Carrow le poursuivaient et qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit où se cacher.

—Au début, rien ne fut différent…

-5.A.-

—Tu sais ce que je nous ai dégotté?

—Quoi donc?

Ron s'allongea sur le canapé, les pieds sur l'accoudoir, les jambes allongées sur les genoux de Draco. Draco sourit et écarta les jambes de Ron.

—Du Whisky de Feu.

—Du Whisky de Feu?

—Oui, je pense qu'après la journée que j'ai eue entre mes camarades de classe et l'acharnement de malade d'Alecto Carrow sur moi, j'aurais besoin de décompresser.

—Et où exactement as-tu trouvé du Whisky de Feu?

—J'en ai un peu dans mon sac et si tu daignais virer tes grosses jambes de là je pourrais le prendre.

Ron leva un sourcil.

—Tu te balades toujours avec des boissons alcoolisées avec toi?

—Ne sois pas stupide. Père me l'a envoyé pour Noël. J'ai juste enfin trouvé le temps de le sortir de mon dortoir.

—Ton père t'envoie de l'alcool pour les vacances?

—Pas vraiment, mais il doit l'avoir reçu comme cadeau, et de l'Ogden réputé, c'est pas assez snob pour lui, et il me l'a envoyé comme pour éviter qu'un Mangemort moins pointilleux se soûle à sa place. J'apprécie. Il doit réaliser que les Carrow ne sont pas loin de me pousser au suicide maintenant. Donc, bouge tes jambes et fais-nous apparaître des verres ou quelque chose!

Ron s'installa et saisit sa baguette sur une petite table près du sofa alors que Draco bougeait son sac.

—Si tu ne veux pas répondre ne le fais pas, mais je me demandais…Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour Noël cette année? D'habitude, c'est ce que tu fais.

—J'ai dit à mes parents que j'avais des problèmes avec McGonagall en Métamorphoses et que j'ai promis de rattraper une partie du travail que j'ai reçu injustement pour les vacances. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent que je ne veux tout simplement pas être auprès des Mangemorts ou du Lord Noir, mais comme mon père aussi a l'air de regretter sa décision de s'être joint aux Mangemorts, ils n'ont pas discuté. J'ai du promettre d'être à la maison pour les vacances de Pâques, mais en ce qui concerne Noël, j'y échappe. Enfin, au moins les vacances de Pâques sont plus courtes.

Draco en revint au sofa et prit les deux verres que Ron présentait, les remplissant tous deux à moitié. Il plaça la bouteille sur le sol et s'adossa contre les coussins du sofa, levant son verre vers Ron.

—Santé!

Ron sourit.

—Santé!

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent brièvement et Ron happa une longue gorge de Whisky de feu, grimaçant quand cela lui brûla le fond de la gorge et il toussa, la tête en arrière.

—C'est du masochisme que j'aime la brûlure du Whisky de feu? demanda Draco.

Ron renifla.

—Peut-être. Donc…ton père…il a l'air de regretter être devenu Mangemort?

—Je pense que ça devait finir par arriver. Il a été très bien avant, mais maintenant qu'il a été à Azkaban, le Lord Noir le veut lui et toute sa famille morts, et Greyback terrorise tous ses paons. J'aurais voulu qu'il ait compris ça plus tôt.

Ron se félicita de ne pas avoir repris une autre gorgée de Whisky de feu. Il rit si fort qu'il était sûr qu'il l'aurait crachée par le nez.

—Ses paons ?

Draco sourit.

—Oui. Mon père garde des paons au Manoir Malfoy. Il les adore. Ils sont presque aussi arrogants que lui.

—Voilà une image que je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir.

Le sourire sur le visage de Draco demeura quelques instants puis il devint plus sombre. Il avala le reste du Whisky de son verre et le finit avant de se lever pour s'en remplir un autre.

—Tu ne perds pas de temps.

—Je t'ai dit que mon objectif était d'être complètement beurré.

—Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Draco haussa les épaules.

—Ben, la guerre. Se cacher. Le Lord Noir qui vit dans ma maison. Choisis un sujet et je te déballerai ce qui cloche avec.

—Nous.

Draco renifla.

—Il n'y a pas de «nous». Nous ne sommes même pas amis. On est juste…Des connaissances. Qui parlent. Parfois, il nous arrive de nous rouler des patins, et j'aime vraiment ça, mais même ça ne peut pas durer. Finalement nous allons trouver un moyen de rejoindre Granger et Potter. Tu seras de ton côté, et je serai de mon côté. Je devrais peut-être me battre contre toi. Tu partiras, te marieras avec Granger, et vous ferez pleins de petits démons Weasley. J'épouserai une jolie fille au sang pur, produirai un héritier, et dormirai avec des gars d'un club de gentlemen le weekend. Voilà, ce sera ça.

—C'est pas obligé.

—Il y a certaines choses qu'on attend de nous. Nous devons vivre pour elles.

—Nous devons trouver notre propre voie.

—Tu dis ça maintenant, mais que se passera-t-il dans six mois, quand tu te battras contre le Lord Noir et je me battrai avec lui? Comment vas-tu me regarder alors? Granger n'est pas amoureuse de Potter. Tout le monde sauf peut-être toi sait qu'elle t'aime. Ça va marcher pour toi, et peut-être que je vais éviter Azkaban et avoir de la chance à ce qu'on attend de moi. Je voudrais au moins ça.

Ron soupira.

—Sers-moi un autre verre.

Draco hocha la tête en acceptant la coupe et la remplit.

- 5.B.-

Une bouteille vide de Whisky de feu gisait dans son coin sur le tapis rouge et argent de la Salle sur Demande, à moitié dissimulée sous un petit sofa pelucheux. Deux verres vides étaient renversés à côté d'elle. Le feu dans l'âtre était en plein rugissement quand deux corps s'allongèrent entrelacés devant lui.

Le visage de Draco était enfoui dans le cou de Ron alors que les doigts de Ron ratissaient les cheveux blonds platine. Le souffle de Ron était lourd et langoureus alors que les lèvres de Draco se frottaient dans son cou et contre sa clavicule sur chaque centimètre de peau exposée qu'elles pouvaient trouver. Sa main chuta des cheveux de Draco et courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de s'installer sur ses fesses, lui donnant un sursaut, et leurs hanches se serrèrent les unes contre les autres. Draco émit un faible gémissement et frissonna.

—Je n'avais encore jamais embrassé quelqu'un soûl, dit Ron.

—Tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un quand tu es soûl, ou quand c'est lui?

—Aucun des deux.

La langue de Draco s'enroula derrière l'oreille de Ron, puis autour du pavillon.

—Bien.

À la première occasion où Draco tira sa tête en arrière juste assez, Ron hissa la sienne attrapa la bouche de Draco avec la sienne. Il fit courir son index le long de la pommette de Draco et dans son cou avant de saisir l'arrière de sa tête et soupira en un baiser.

—Je ne veux pas que cela finisse.

—Moi non plus.

Bien que ni l'un ne commenta plus, tous deux savaient qu'ils voulaient dire plus que ce soir —plus que des baisers bâclés sous le coup de l'ivresse. Le désespoir semblait parcourir Ron comme si le temps coulait et qu'il avait besoin d'être aussi près de Draco que physiquement possible avant que la chance soit passée et ne se présente plus. Ce fut sans hésitation qu'il attira le corps de Draco pour le poser sur le sien. Ce fut avec un manque d'expérience, les doigts maladroits, qu'il parvint à retirer le sweater gris du torse de Draco. Les gémissements et grognements à leurs poitrines nues l'une contre l'autre quelques minutes plus tard quand Ron eut retiré le sien par-dessus sa tête chamboulèrent Draco, et c'était parti.

—Il y a un lit, tu sais, dit Draco, sa voix faible, enrouée, et tout ce que Ron put faire, c'était approuver en traversant la pièce.

-6-

—Ça va, c'est bon! Tu peux t'arrêter là ! cria Hermione, et sa voix tremblait, J'ai compris!

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge.

—Oui, nous avons fait l'amour. Puis on s'est endormis. On s'est réveillés le lendemain matin, avec la gueule de bois, et plutôt tracassés l'un à propos de l'autre, et on a encore baisé. Bien sûr, le jour d'après c'était Noël, et tu sais ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

Le visage d'Hermione, crispé à l'idée que son ex-fiancé ait baisé avec Draco Malfoy, se détendit.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

—C'est le jour où j'ai compris comment fonctionnait le Déluminateur. Il m'a dit d'aller vous rejoindre toi et Harry, que c'était fini, et je l'ai embrassé et je suis parti. J'en avais pas vraiment envie. Je veux dire…Je voulais que la guerre prenne fin. Je voulais revenir vers toi et Harry et vous aider. Je voulais que ma famille soit en sécurité et que les Carrow s'en aillent de Poudlard. C'est juste que…Je n'avais pas vraiment compris que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de Draco, mais je savais que je n'avais pas envie de le quitter si tôt. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se développait entre nous —quelque chose de grand, mais il ne pas vraiment laissé le choix. Ensuite, j'ai dit que mon éclabouille avait récidivé et je me suis dit que tout ce qui s'était passé entre moi et Draco était bel et bien terminé. Je ne l'ai plus revu jusqu'à ce que Greyback nous attrape pour nous emmener au Manoir Malfoy.

—Oh…Ron…

—Quand je l'ai vu là-bas —toujours terrifié, toujours…je sais pas. Je savais qu'il avait raison. C'était fini, et jusqu'ici nous n'en avons plus parlé, je savais que nous n'allions pas parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui c'était passé. C'était juste un truc qui avait eu lieu, et donc, quand je l'ai revu au Manoir, je n'ai rien espéré de lui. Ça faisait toujours mal, de voir que ça ne lui faisait rien que j'essayais si difficilement d'oublier et d'arrêter de l'aimer pour t'aimer toi à la place.

Ron prit une profonde respiration.

—Quand on l'a vu au Manoir, j'ai su qu'il nous avait reconnus. Tu te souviens qu'il ne voulait pas confirmer que c'était bien nous? Il s'était juste contenté de tourner les talons en disant que peut-être bien que c'était nous, qu'il ne pouvait pas en être certain?

Hermione acquiesça.

—Oui, aussi arrangés que nous l'étions, je peux jurer que Lucius nous avait reconnus.

—Exact. Tous nous ont reconnus et Draco devait le savoir, mais il a dit qu'il n'était pas sûr. J'ai pensé sur le moment qu'il n'avait juste pas envie que Tu-Sais-Qui s'amène au Manoir, qu'il voulait éviter de faire une erreur, mais quand j'y repense…

—Il ne t'a pas vendu, dit Hermione, il avait promis qu'il ne le ferait pas, et il ne l'a pas fait.

—Ouais. Et quand on l'a revu à Poudlard…Il voulait que Tu-Sais-Qui s'en aille aussi bonnement que le reste d'entre nous. J'ai pas aimé la façon dont il s'est conduit, mais je comprenais. Il avait sa propre vie à préserver, tout comme le reste d'entre nous, ainsi que les vies de ses parents. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait, et quand la guerre fut terminée, Harry et moi, on lui a évité Azkaban pour cette raison.

—Et maintenant, quoi? La guerre est finie. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu vers lui plus tôt?

Ron se mit à rire.

—Je croyais que ce serait évident. Quelque chose entre nous avait déjà commencé. Je n'étais pas prêt à m'enfuir avec Draco, et de plus…

Ron soupira.

—J'avais peur. Je pensais que peut-être que pour lui il ne s'agissait juste de quelque chose qui advient quand les temps vont vraiment mal et que nous ne pourrions jamais revenir en arrière. J'étais toujours confus à propos de mes sentiments pour lui.

—Mais pourquoi alors, maintenant? Je veux dire…

—J'ai vu Draco la semaine passée. Il était au Ministère pour contrôler des papiers à propos de la finalisation du terme de sa liberté conditionnelle. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Il fallait que je lui dise quelque chose alors je lui ai dit bonjour, on a commencé à parler, et je me rappelle lui avoir dit ensuite que je l'aimais toujours.

Hermione offrit un sourire triste.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu?

—Qu'il avait entendu dire que nous étions fiancés. Et après il est parti.

Hermione soupira.

— Et donc…

—Et donc je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas t'épouser parce que je suis amoureux de lui, et ça ne serait honnête pour aucun d'entre nous. Peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas de moi, mais je dois essayer. C'est mieux que de simplement me marier et de vivre avec ce doute. Je ne veux pas m'infliger ça, et je pense vraiment pas que ça soit réglo que je te l'inflige aussi. Ce n'est pas honnête ce que je nous ai déjà fait à tous les deux.

Hermione fixait le sol. Elle haussa les épaules.

—Je suppose que ce n'est pas honnête vis-à-vis de Malfoy non plus, pas vrai?

Ron hocha la tête.

—Non, ça ne l'est pas.

—Bon…Ne déménage pas tout de suite. Je suis certaine que tu n'as aucune envie de retourner au Terrier, ni de t'imposer chez Harry et Ginny, et c'est un peu tôt pour emménager avec Malfoy s'il te reprend, alors reste juste ici. On mettra tes affaires dans une chambre d'amis ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ron sourit.

—Vraiment?

—Oui. Je crois que tu devrais essayer de retrouver Malfoy. On est vendredi soir.

—Vraiment?

—Vraiment, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux. Cependant, il ya aura quelques clauses, quelques compensations pour m'avoir menée en bateau pendant un an!

L'expression de Ron se décomposa.

—Des clauses? Comme quoi?

—Comme par exemple, si tu es sur le point d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec lui, vous êtes priés de bien vous tenir. Je n'ai pas envie de voir l'arrière-train de Malfoy se promener dans l'appartement, alors ne le laisse aller nulle part sans ses vêtements, et préviens-moi quand il va prendre une douche. Oh, et aussi, tu iras avouer ça à Harry toi-même. Pour lui, je ne t'aiderai pas!

Ron fronça les sourcils.

—J'ai aucun problème pour le début, mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par avouer ça à Harry moi-même?

—Tu as parfaitement entendu. Tu veux que je sois de ton côté ou pas? Tu parleras à Harry tout seul.

—Tu es si mesquine.

— Non. Je serais mesquine si j'allais trouver Malfoy pour lui faire scène en l'accusant de m'avoir volé mon fiancé. Je serais mesquine si je recommençais à t'envoyer mes oiseaux. Je serais mesquine si…

—Okay, c'est bon, j'ai pigé!

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée, Hermione ôta son manteau et alla l'accrocher dans le vestiaire. Elle marcha en direction de la cuisine, et quand elle passa près de Ron, elle lui tapota l'épaule.

—Maintenant, va retrouver Malfoy ou Harry, ton frère de cœur ou quelque chose. Je vais diner, prendre une douche, pleurer dans ma tasse de thé, et me coucher tôt. Si tu pouvais me laisser un peu seule pour faire cela jusqu'à, on va dire, lundi, j'apprécierais beaucoup.

Ron fronça les sourcils et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

—Hermione…Je suis désolé.

—Je sais que tu l'es. Maintenant, vas-y!

Ron soupira et saisit son manteau au vestiaire.

-Epilogue-

La neige tombait du ciel alors que Draco Malfoy regardait par la fenêtre du petit appartement l'agitation peu perceptible dans le paysage lorsqu'une paire de bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa poitrine et que les lèvres de Ron se pressaient vers sa joue depuis son oreille. Draco frissonna.

—L'affaire est presque réglée, dit Ron, Hermione a préparé du cacao.

—C'est pas pareil que du Whisky de feu, n'est-ce pas? dit Draco.

Ron haussa les épaules, attirant Draco plus près de lui et colla ses hanches contre ses fesses.

—On n'a pas vraiment besoin de whisky! Je crois que c'est mieux pour notre premier Noël ensemble.

Draco eut un petit sourire supérieur.

—Tu es du genre cacao et guirlande de Noël, toi.

—Je suis plutôt whisky de feu et baise…

—Je dois dire que le côté «baise» n'est pas pour me déranger!

Draco rigola.

—Alors tu es du genre cacao et baise!

—Est-ce que ça te suffit?

Draco entoura les bras de Ron de les siens et s'autorisa à poser sa tête sur les épaules de celui-ci. Il acquiesça.

—Ça me convient.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu.<p> 


End file.
